


A Womans Touch

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Friend Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Choji has a problem, he's head over heals for his best friend. So who can he go to for advice if not his best bud since childhood?He opts for second best and decides the situation could use a bit of a woman's touch. But when Ino's plans backfire one after the other Choji decides its time to do things his way.But can he win Shikamaru's heart after driving him away so far?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of chaptered stuff but this seemed like it needed the slower pace then my usual short drabbles.  
> Plz enjoy these cheezy, silly as heck stories and I hope they make you smile and laugh like they did my girlfriend <3

Ino was a little surprised by the confession... Maybe?

...

Was she really though?

No, she decided. She knew it was only a matter of time before Chouji gave up pursuing the sophisticated breed that was women. Who, in all honesty, preferred things that were refined as opposed to rotund. Not that Choji wasn't charming in his own way, he just possessed certain qualities that often repelled those he set his sights on.

No, It was only a matter of time before the hefty boy was desperate enough to seek out companionship in someone that was less than conventional.

And Shikmaru was certainly... less than conventional.

Okay, so he was pretty far from boyfriend material. He was lazy, unmotivated, and she wasn't even sure he knew how to show affection. She was almost concerned for the safety of poor Choji's heart. She was relieved, at least, that he came to her. That way she'd be able to watch out for him, especially if he was pining for their mutual team mate.

"So what'r you telling me for?" She huffed, fixing her hair up as she got ready to leave for the day. "You asking my permission or something?" Her scoffing laugh was cut short when Choji let out a soft:

"Well, yeah... Don't you like him or something?" Came his wary reply.

Ino fell silent, and Choji was unaware of the soft ticking as the words clicked and Ino timed down to explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?! AS IF A GIRL LIKE ME?! A GUY LIKE HIM?! CHOJI AKIMICHI YOU ARE UNBELI-" her rant was cut short however when Choji simply offered her a curt nod, spun on his heel and made his escape... Only to be stopped short by a firm hand wrapped around his scarf.

"Now hold on a second Cho," Ino barked, her tone turned serious and she met his eye with the same intensity. "What exactly do you think you're doing? You can't just charge headfirst and pour your heart out. This is Shikamaru we're talking about, that would be, like, way too troublesome or something. It's just not his style, trust me. You gotta take it slow, get his attention first, get your flirt on big guy."

"But uh... I- I don't know how to flirt." Came his reply.

"Well you came to the right girl than, Ino Yamanaka, flirting genius at your service. I'll win you that Shikamaru's heart just like I captured the heart of the cold and elusive Sasuke Uchiha..."

Choji opened his mouth to say something about that but decided against it, letting the girl ramble on, fire in her eyes. It was the least he could do.

\---

 

They spent the next few weeks formulating plans of attack, coming up with sound strategies and fool proof plots that Choji could carry out over the coming months, until he would finally confess his love. And Shikamaru would be more than ready, and more than willing to accept.

Ino's first fail safe plot was simple:

"Do something nice for him," She said, flipping her hair with a smile, as if this very stroke of genius had fallen straight from her pony tail.

It was the best advice he had, so Choji spent the next days looking out for opportunities to show a little appreciation to his would be boyfriend.

 

The opportunity arrived soon enough, on a chill wind that swept over the Konoha village one evening.

Choji was walking with Shikamaru after a day of intensive training, and intensive stares from Ino; as the two frequently goofed off together. She seemed too calm when Choji offered to walk the Nara home, convinced he was finally making progress on their plan.

They cracked a few jokes, wise comments at the expense of their friends, talked about the day, and what they would do together tomorrow, and now they shared a calm, comfortable silence as they strolled the streets together. Choji smiled to himself, feeling a warmth spread over as he ran over the plans they'd made for the coming day. He snuck a glance to his crush, slouching as he walked, pale hands shoved deep in his pockets, and Choji imagined himself reaching out to take one of them from its hiding place, when he noticed a slight shiver run down the boys arm.

He had hardly noticed the crisp air himself, due to his extra layers, but of course they'd been training hard and the noonday sun was unforgiving, covering the lot of them in sweat. It only just occurred to him that Shikamaru must have been cold, especially considering how... little he wore.

Choji swallowed a lump in his throat and ignored a spreading heat in his cheeks as he shrugged off his jacket.

He held it out the the smaller nin, keeping his eyes straight ahead to avoid giving away too much.

The footsteps beside him halted, and he turned to see a puzzled Shikamaru staring at the garment.

Choji looked down at his extended arm, pointing to nothing in particular with the other and mumbled in a small voice.

"S'cold... I thought, you might... be... cold."

It sounded stupid now that he said it out loud, and he was painfully aware of the embarrassing position he was in now. He was so absorbed in the feeling and he felt another pang of humiliation as the Nara erupted into a fit of laughter. The unpleasant feeling blended with a pleasant joy brought on by the other's laughter that only succeeded in making the Akimichi feel sick. He stared at the walkway at their feet frowning.

"Jeez Cho, what is this? Am I in some kind of shitty romance novel?" He said between breaths, finding some way to straighten his back again after being hunched over and laughing.

"Man, I am just swooning over here,"

Choji knew it was sarcastic, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding hard and heavy in his chest.

"Anyways," Shikamaru continued. "My house is, like, right there. It's cool man, but thanks." And before Choji could respond of even regain any semblance of his dignity back, Shikamaru was off, waving his goodbye.

And the Akimichi continued his trek.

He didn't even really consider this a total failure, and he strode on to his own compound beaming at the memory of Shikamaru's smiling face, his mood not even dampened when the rain began to pour.


	2. The Light Show Behind Dull Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choji makes another attempt at getting his crushes attention, this time with a more romantic setting.

"The spring festival!" Ino exclaimed at last.

They'd spent the last few days trying to formulate Choji's recovery mission...

Okay so it wasn't exactly a high stakes mission, but the two Genin were taking it pretty seriously. _What the heck was more important than true love???_ Ino kept barking whenever Choji implied she was getting a little carried away. This was one of those times.

"Come on Cho, it's every girls dream to have a romantic evening at the seasons change festival~"

"Shika-kun's not a-"

"Eating delicious foods, dressing up in pretty kimonos- holding hands~" She grinned leaning closer to him, nudging the chubby boy with her elbow. Choji's cheeks lit up as he was forced to imagine the delicate Nara reaching for his hand. How his slender fingers would feel intertwined with his own, the warmth that would seep into his palm, the smoothness of his skin-

"And everyone knows what goes down when the fireworks go up."

Choji swallowed hard turning away, but Ino only leaned closer as she overly pronounced each word in his ear.

"you know... lip-lock-ing. K-iss-ing~" She teased as the other squeezed his eyes shut harder, hands going to cover his ears. The Akimichi struggled to stop himself from picturing his friend in a fitting, flowery kimono, dark hair laying loose on his shoulder as he starred up at him, cheeks flushed hot as he offered up his lips to Choji, want painting his every feature.

"Ino!" He pleaded with the girl "Focus!" And both hand came down on her, shoving her giggling to the floor.

She was lauging so hard at the boys distress, she barely heard his mumbled apology for shoving her so hard. She simply waved it off, far too immersed in teasing him to care. Ino eventually calmed herself after a moment and promised utmost seriousness as they discussed just how Choji would come to acquire, the prized, Shikamaru Nara's first kiss.

 

* * *

 

"The spring festival" Shikamaru repeated, to clarify what he was hearing, after the curious question that had come up seemingly from nowhere.

"I wasn't really planning on going..." Choji tried not to look so disappointed as the slacker breathed a sigh that mirrored just how Choji was feeling.

"So troublesome... But I guess if you need the company. It's better then you asking some girl." He shrugged at last smirking. Choji couldn't help but return a shy smile of his own at the boy lounging in his lap.

 

* * *

 

 

On the day of the festival Choji was riddled with nerves.

Ino showed up on his door step to walk with him, Shikamaru informing him that they would meet at the main street where the event was being held. His house was sort of out of the way anyways.

She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a playful punch.

"You ready big guy?" laughing when he shook his head.

He was glad to have her with him though, even if she did keep hitting him every time he started wringing the sleeves of his yukata.

"You'll wrinkle them!" She tsked before smoothing out the front of her own lovely and intricately decorated kimono.

The sight got Choji's head reeling again about what Shikamaru would look like dressed in something like this. He knew it was absurd to picture him with his hair tucked back in a bun, long sleeves that would cover his small hands being decorated with bright colours and pictures of cranes or- maybe even deer. But he couldn't help it, true though it was the kimono in Choji's imagination was closer to a wedding one then anything a boy would wear. But he couldn't help himself and his cheeks pinked with every passing thought.

They knew they neared the festival, as the noise was carried on the air as they approached, drowning out the rhythmic clicking of their wooden shoes. Choji halted suddenly, his hands squeezing together and he resisted the urge to grab at his sleeves again.

Ino did it for him, pulling at the dangling fabric and coaxing him along.

"Come on you doofus, Shikamaru is waiting for you! Now how bad would it look if you stood him up?"

He resisted the urge to correct the girl when his eye caught sight of a bright orange flash. His eyes were drawn to the loud colour and his gaze landed on familiar golden hair. Naruto stood just outside the gates of the festival, his signature jacket slung over a simple blue kimono, and Kiba stood to his left.

Their backs were to them so Choji couldn't see who they were talking to but he had his suspicions; by the way the two were smiling and growing louder by the second. It seemed like they were in competition to see who could annoy their third member faster.

The grey clad Inuzuka parted, glancing behind him as Ino and Choji's scent wafted over on the draft and the Akimichi caught sight of him. An irritated looking Nara, his head bowed and eyebrows slanted in frustration despite the forced smile on his face.

He was almost disappointed at the sight of him, he hardly looked different then any other day. At first glance he didn't look dressed for the festival at all. He wore his own usual jacket over a similarly coloured yukata, the more complete version of his clan symbol adorned the middle of the bottom, much like Choji's own kimono. As the two drew nearer he caught sight of familiar fishnets peeking out of the genius' collar, stretching down to his wrists as opposed to his usual T-shirt style he wore.

Shikamaru gave him a nod, and then the verbal version of the greeting when the other boy didn't look up. Choji tore his eyes from netted flesh, finally looking his friend in the eye, flushing. The Akimichi was, admittedly, feeling a tad out of place as he took note of his friends neutral, and muted colours that contrasted with his own bright creamy white kimono. The red and white colours of his clan that covered him were uncharacteristically vivid for a males gown but that wasn't what had him reeling.

Of course he'd seen Shikamaru's chest plenty of times before, but now that it was covered more by the kimono the allure was stronger.

"Hey," Choji croaked in response and Shikamaru gave him a look of concern. The Akimichi cleared his throat and turned away, looking through the gates.

"Crowded," He commented, casually enough, to his friend crush as they broke from the group, leaving a proud smiling Ino behind.

Shikmaru merely grunted his response, and though he looked relieved to be leaving the noise makers behind ,Choji noticed a stiffening of muscles and they entered the throng of people.

He knew crowds really weren't Shikamaru's thing, and he tried to steer the Nara to more secluded areas. Thankfully Choji's girth had people parting all around them, making sure to give the expanding ninja a wide breadth. Standees called and cheered at the sight of the Akimichi, knowing they'd make their profit and more if the clan member decided to stop for a snack, and Choji couldn't help but oblige, nerves making his stomach grumble meekly at the scent of food.

After filling his arms with food, ranging from smoked trout and barbecue to sweet treats like kakigori (shaved ice) and caramel apples; Choji headed toward a familiar rooftop. It was still early so it wasn't too crowded yet. He hoped it would stay that way and the two could enjoy some privacy.

They settled themselves on their usual cloud gazing spot and no sooner did they sit did Choji begin nervously shoveling food into his mouth.

Shikamaru let out a snorting laugh at the display and leaned back on his elbows, the lazily tied kimono slipping open to reveal more netted skin.

"What're you eating like that for? Jeez, did someone step on your toes? Something going on I don't know about?" 

This only made him panic more, as he near guessed, Choji was indeed hiding something.

Though to Shikamaru, tonight was nothing more than a normal night, the sun just dipping over the horizon, painting the sky in one last spectacle before the real one began.

The colours were beautiful as the sun commanded attention to its rays one last time, but only two young Genin were watching.

Shikamaru with a sense of admiration and reverence, as one who was not looking forward to the noisy affair that was to come.

And Choji watched with a growing anxiety, the warm tones reflected off clouds doing little to calm his heart as he awaited in trepidation of what was to come.

The apprehensive boy snuck a glance at the heavy eyed ninja beside him, let his gaze wander to Shikamaru's lips and swallowed hard.

Another stick of Dango made it past his teeth as he tried to convince himself of what he planned to do.

They shared a silence, peaceful and tranquil to one, agitating and rattling for the other.

The sky darkened gradually and Choji cursed under his breath as other nin and villagers gathered to the rooftop for a better view of the show.

Food rations depleted, and the mood officially set there was nothing that stood in Choji's way as the first cracks of fireworks startled even readied ears.

He watched the colours illuminating Shikamaru's cheeks, transforming pale skin with shades of green and yellow. Though his eyes are what really caught the Genin's attention.

A light show behind dull eyes, he observed thoughtfully as crackling displays of blue and red reflected perfectly by dark irises; making poor Choji's heart thump painfully in his chest. Even the slacker, who often disliked noise and flashy displays looked mesmerized by the array. It was almost a pity to interrupt him.

"Hey, Shika-" Choji squeaked and choked on his own words because in an instant, those intense eyes were upon him; making his previously pounding muscle cease all together.

He didn't even have a chance to add the "kun" suffix as he had rehearsed countless times with Ino.

The minutes drew on, but for Choji time stood still. Only the slow arching of a thin eyebrow informed him that the present was still rolling forward, with or without him.

He felt his chest urge him on, but his body put up a fight, brain reminding him of the consequences, for the thousandth time; if his feelings went unrequited.

His mouth fell open, flapping like a beached whale. He struggled for words as he watched confusion turn to concern for his speechless friend.

"Do you want some yakitori?" the larger boy blurted at last, holding out the last bite of tender chicken on a stick he'd been holding on to.

Shikamaru blinked, eyes wide like one of his families signature deer. He was somewhat caught off guard by Choji's question, but he recovered quickly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide, receiving.

Choji hesitated, wondering how much more his poor heart could take. Of course Shikamaru wanted him to feed him, he just couldn't believe how much he wished the other boy would spare him from the torment he likely didn't even know he was the cause of.

He tried to choke back some of the dryness in his throat as he held the food to his friends mouth and watched as he bit into the tender meat, savoring the flavor as Choji hung off the idea that... this was sort of like a kiss. And indirect one anyways.

He lingered on the warmth this brought him when he felt a hard slap on his back.

Shikamaru must have felt it too because he started coughing and sputtering.

"Well aren't you two cute!" Ino's voice rang out, loud, competing with the fireworks.

"Congratulations," She continued, oblivious to her choking friend beside her.

"So when's the wedding~?" She teased before Choji's frantic yelling caught her attention. She glanced down at the two boys, now on the ground, the colour running from Shikamaru's face as Choji pounded on his back.

"Hey what's a matter with slacker boy..."

The realization dawned her as she watched one of the Jonin's break from the crowd and begin doing a right proper Heimlich on the Nara.

"Oh..." The obvious clicked, causing her to draw in a harsh breath before slinking away into the gathering crowd. 


	3. What a Man Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shika~" Choji called at last, imitating the cutesy voice Ino made towards Sasuke.
> 
> "Hmm?" Came his friends grunt of a reply.
> 
> "I need your help with something,"

"Well I didn't mean to kill him," Ino huffed once more.

Choji meanwhile sat on the floor next to her bed, cramming chips bitterly into his mouth.

"I just don't get how you failed to get that kiss, you should have at least been able to do  _that_!"

Choji let out a low grumble, already aggravated enough by the whole debacle without Ino reminding him of his failure.

On the bright side, Shikamaru hadn't heard what the girl had said after she so rudely caused the distraction by obstructing the poor boy's windpipe. Still, Chouji was humiliated beyond repair. At least _had_  he been successful in kissing the Nara he could be feeling worthless for a different reason.

Yep, he had officially given up any hope that he and his team mate would ever be more than fiends. Even if the other had any sort of interest in Choji, there was no way he'd be able to face him after everything that had happened. It just wasn't meant to be, he'd decided. Albeit heartbroken, he just didn't see any way he could repair the damage done.

He'd come over that morning to tell Ino just that, and now he sat, sulking and indulging in the ever present comfort food that was chips.

"Still..." The blonde sighed, lowering herself to his level. "I don't think you should give up," A comforting hand found his shoulder and gave it an encouraging pat. "So my advice was a little... Ill conceived." She admitted, a tad reluctantly. "We've just gotta try a different approach..." She leaned in and began hushing the details to him, his frown setting deeper in his face as she went on.

"Ino I think this is your worst idea yet..." He grumbled, stubbornly continuing to munch on a fresh bag of salty treats.

"Oh have a little more faith Choji, you're just sore because my last two plans didn't go so well-"

"Yes!"

"But I promise this one will be different! Yamanaka's honor- believe me, I know what a man wants." She boasted, standing up and gesturing to herself as if it was a prime example.

The Akimichi sighed. What choice did he have? It wasn't like he had any idea what boys liked, and things couldn't get much worse, could they?

God, he hoped not.

 

* * *

 

"Damn it's hot out," The slacker complained. He was laying on the edge of the small swimming hole the boys often congregated to when the temperature became unbearable. His feet dipped in the cool  water as the rest of him basked in the shade of a nearby tree. He was avoiding the 'troublesome' splashing and yelling that Naruto and Kiba produced some feet away. 

As his friend took a load off Choji was busy fighting back anxious nerves. "Haha, yeah..." came his awkwardly late reply, his hands fumbling together as he searched for something to say. Shikamaru didn't seem to care, or even noticed as he continued simply enjoying relaxation, in silence. It took a few measured breaths and multiple count downs from ten before Choji finally stood and spoke. "Boy, it sure is hot-" Choji exclaimed at last.

"Yep," Shikamaru agreed, not even cracking a glance to the other boy. In fact he didn't even seem to be on this planet anymore.

"M-maybe I should... Take.. t-take something... off..." His voice trailed off as he really considered whether or not he wanted to do this. His shirt already half lifted and as he prepared for Shikamaru to offer his attention for even a moment-

"Go for it dude, no need to be shy, it's just us guys. And hey, if Naruto says anything you know I'll hit him." Shikamaru chuckled and Choji's heart sank, along with the hem of his shirt. Still fully clothed the heftier ninja sank to the sand, finding himself, once again, in stalemate with Shikamaru.

This was as hopeless as playing the genius in a match of Shoji. You could shuffle your pieces all over the board, apply every technique and strategy you knew, but it would only prolonged the inevitable. There was only one person who ever beat Shika at the game, and it certainly wasn't dumb ol', fat ol' Choji.

He dug his toes in the sand, feeling sorry for himself as he thought about the things Ino would say when she found out he didn't have the guts to pull off this plan too.  _Wow Choji, you are so pathetic,_ He could hear her already, taunting him.  _You really blew it this time, jeez, you're so useless. I can't believe I tried to help you. Stupid, useless, idiot Choji,_ The voice, simultaneously hers, simultaneously his, nagging him from inside his skull.

_Oh and you're fat!_

That was it. He glowered. He wasn't going to let Ino make fun of him like that. He stood with a renewed determination and set to work.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shika~" Choji called at last, imitating the cutesy voice Ino made towards Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Came his friends grunt of a reply.

"I need your help with something," He prompted, innocently, nervous sweat starting to bead at his brow.

The brunette beside him finally opened an eye, lifting himself slightly to catch sight of a shirtless Choji, laying in the sand beside him. The bigger boy flushed when Shikamaru's eyes landed on exposed flesh and he found himself frozen stiff.

The Nara blinked a few times, looking confused. "I- uh... Sunscreen..." Choji choked out, fumbling with the bottle in his hand.

There was another silence as Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief. Dark eyes bore straight into Choji and he realized in an instant what a fool he had been.

To think, a guy like Shikamaru would be interested in a guy like him! He wasn't interested in anything!

Choji found himself growing frustrated by the thought. This was all Ino's fault! Getting his hopes up like that, and then convincing him to go through with all these stupid plans. Of course it wasn't going to work! Shikamaru didn't care about displays of affection, romantic evenings or cheeky flirtation. He didn't care about anything except if the weather was was nice, if he had a comfortable place to lounge and peace and quiet. He probably thought Choji was being troublesome- interrupting his serenity like he was.

And before Shikamaru could speak a word to his strange behaving best friend, the young Genin was grabbing his clothes from their pile and rushing off for home.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cho?" The girls voice reverbrated though the door of his room, where he sat, curled up, with a pillow clutched to his chest.

He wasn't taking visitors, and his dad knew this. But of course the kind old man wouldn't have been able to say no when a sweet young girl showed up at his house searching for her friend, who hadn't shown up for their training that day. Especially when that young girl was the daughter of none other then his very best friend.

"Choji, please, let me in." She pleaded from beyond the walls.

The curtains were drawn, blotting out the sun and shutting in the boys feelings of sadness. He wasn't up for being comforted in the slightest.

"Go away," Came his curt reply.

"Oh come on, tell me what happened! First you don't show up for training, and I have to spend the day dodging weird looks from Shikamaru..." She paused, and he heard a light thump against the door.

"Did you say something to him?" She said at last. "He seemed pissed at me..." 

Choji was about to bark at her to just leave him alone already, when she said something that caught his attention.

"To be honest, he wouldn't stop asking about you. Asuma even sent us home early because Shikamaru was being more stubborn then usual. He said he wouldn't train without you..." Her voice came through defeated.

Choji lifted his head at last and waited for her to continue.

"That's all..." She said softly. "We're just worried about you."

Silence fell and the Akimichi shifted to get up, but no sooner did he shuffle to the edge of the bed did he hear the sound of quiet footsteps retreating back down the hall.


	4. The Outbreak of the Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like Choji to act that way and he was beginning to wonder if he’d made some kind of mistake. He was acting like one of those Sasuke fangirls in their class, bordering on creepy, and he had to wonder if it was simply a natural result of having a crush. Of course once he found out Ino was involved things started to make a little more sense.

2 years, 4 months and 18 days.

That’s how long it took Shikamaru to figure out he had a crush on his best friend.

2 years, 7 months and 6 days,

Is how long it took Choji to also realize he had a crush on his best friend. Or at least that’s how long it took Shikamaru to notice the others change in behavior.

32 minutes was how long they spent lounging under their tree on a sunny day. It took Shikamaru 12 minutes to figure out the other boy was devouring him with his eyes and 3 minutes to decide he wasn’t going to do a damn thing about it.

They would come together on their own eventually, he had decided. He just never imagined the Akimichi would struggle so hard and go through so much trouble to do so.

But he’s waited the better half of 3 months, he was a patient boy, he could wait a little longer.

So he watched, a tad amused as Choji fumbled and crashed his way through their regular everyday normal conversations. The display the other boy made as he stumbled over words, landing head first into freudian slips left and right, though it was likely humiliating for his friend, it only succeeded in causing the Nara to fall even more deeply in infatuation with him.

But as each desperate attempt to get his attention grew more and more elaborate and more and more strange he began feeling a bit off put. 

It wasn't like Choji to act that way and he was beginning to wonder if he’d made some kind of mistake. He was acting like one of those Sasuke fangirls in their class, bordering on creepy, and he had to wonder if it was simply a natural result of having a crush. Of course once he found out Ino was involved things started to make a little more sense.

 

It started one chilly night.

Choji had offered to walk Shikamaru home after a long and tedious training session.

Shikamaru ran through the idea of telling him then and there, maybe send him home with a curt goodbye kiss.

After all, he had been waiting a long time for a sign that Choji felt the same way for him, maybe it wouldn’t be all that troublesome to just admit it himself already.

He was in a heated argument with his head when the other stopped and offered him the jacket off his back, rather unexpectedly.

Shikamaru had been so absorbed in his thought, he hadn’t even noticed the goosebumps running all along his arms. Unfortunately the display had caught him off guard and the rush of blood from his brain to his cheeks caused him to say something stupid.

In a fit of embarrassment the young Nara did what came naturally to those of his clan, he turned tail and fled.

 

It was months later before Choji would make another move. Shikamaru was actually worried he had dashed the other boy’s hopes when he surprised him with an invitation to the spring festival. Why on earth Choji would invited him to something like that was beyond him, but he decided to give it a shot.

After all, he’d be with Choji, and if anyone could make him enjoy a thing like that it was the ever bubbly Akimichi.

Hell it might even lead to his long awaited friend becoming a lover.

Shikamaru was not disappointed in the slightest. Well, at first anyway.

The evening started off well enough, he was appreciative of Choji’s attempt to keep them out of the crowds, and when the other boy took him up to their rooftop he was even more relieved. He didn’t know why but he half expected Choji to try and make him partake in some of the festivities. But Choji surprised him by taking him to their quiet spot, allowing the boy to relax at last.

Maybe “surprised” was the wrong word, after all, nobody knew him better than Choji did, and nobody knew Choji better than Shikamaru. So when the boy started snacking nervously beside him, he did his best to crack a joke and get the other to relax. He even went as far as to wait in deliberate silence for the other to make the first move. It was clear Choji had something planned and even though he wanted desperately to reach out and knot fingers with the Akimichi, he also didn’t want to push his friend.

He sensed more than saw a change in Choji, he felt those brown eyes on him, but he forced his gaze skyward knowing the other Genin would prompt him if he needed his attention. Shikamaru gave himself a mental scolding when he jerked his head too quickly at the sound of his name. Now it would be obvious he had anticipated it.

Choji, however, remained oblivious and Shikamaru urged him silently, so caught up with wanting to finally drop this charade he was completely taken by surprise when Choji offered something else instead. Disappointment ran through the Nara like a jolt of lightening and he tried not to let it show as he accepted the food offering, returning his look to the skies as he debated his next move.

He was about to open his mouth and just say it. Just blurt it all out in one breath, giving into his most primal urge and finally relieve this weight crushing his chest. That’s when a hand connected with his back, almost to knock the weight off for him. Unfortunately it knocked something else and the juicy meat he’d been chewing found itself lodged in the throat.

Nara Shikamaru was not a graceful child, and nearly choking to death was not what he would consider his best moment. And although he was not easily embarrassed, Choji was something completely different altogether, and the Nara found himself avoiding the other boy for the following weeks.

 

The days got hotter though, and eventually he was driven out of his house (his mother was mad women, he swore it was true.) The heat was relentless on this particular day, and the sweaty irritable Nara made a beeline for one of the water holes him and his friends would frequent as children.

The distant sound of splashing and laughter told him Naruto and Kiba were already here and if that weren’t troublesome enough he caught sight of the Akimichi and a wave of dread washed over him. Before he could turn around and book it his friend lifted an arm and began waving frantically.

To his relief Choji didn’t bring up the night of the festival at all, besides in sneakily asking how Shika had been. He answered ‘Fine’ because he didn't want Choji to feel guilty. After all it was Ino’s fault, or so he found out when she came to his house bearing apology in hand in the form of a single hyacinth.

He accepted it, and promptly re-gifted it to his mother. That girl just didn’t get boys, him least of all.

 

The Nara slipped off his shoes gratefully, rolled his pants up to his knees and plunked his feet in the cold water with a satisfied smile. Everything faded into background noise as he laid back and enjoyed peaceful serenity. He did his best to pay attention to Choji without blowing him off or getting annoyed by his uncharacteristic chatter. It was with a begrudging generosity that the other finally lifted his head and opened his eyes as per Choji’s request.

Surprised was not quite the word for what he felt when he saw a shirtless Choji laid out, almost seductively in front of him. Shock and disbelief came to mind however.

Shikamaru struggled to think, let alone speak and he watched as the effects of his reaction (or lack thereof) were painted clearly on Choji’s face. Embarrassment, frustration, and then outright heartbreak.

He gathered up his clothes and left without so much as a word to his silent gaping friend. 

As the boy disappeared Shikamaru sat in quiet contemplation of when things went so wrong. Retracing his last moves, as he often did when a game of Shogi with his dad went downhill. He tried to pinpoint the moment when Choji started acting bonkers, to see if it was at all his fault. It was disturbing to admit, but he was acting a bit like one of Sasuke’s fan girls with all this attention seeking behavior.

He gave a final sigh of defeat as he concluded, he couldn’t think of a single thing he could have done to deserve this kind of… obsession. 

Of course things would clarify themselves the next day at training when he realized, one Sasuke’s fangirls did have something to do with it, and suddenly the pieces clicked together.

 

3 days 2 hours and 22 minutes.

That was how long it had been since Shikamaru last saw Choji. Looks like he was the one being avoided now.

It took him 30 seconds to skim over the invitation in which the Akimichi was inviting him to dinner at a restaurant. It was curious, he realize (before even finishing reading), that it was wrote in Ino’s handwriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah whats this??  
> Its a short one I know haha So sorry for the anticlimax!  
> Final chapter coming up though; and I PROMISE those boys are gunna kiss ;) at long last haha


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru looked at the outstretched hand and chopsticks, then up to Choji’s face and back down to the food offering. He repeated the action a few times before rolling his eyes and leaning forward, mouth open wide.  
> The boy’s both heard the squeal from across the room, causing the Nara’s eyebrow to twitch into an angry position. They managed, however, to ignore the reaction for the time being.

Choji sat, nervously eyeing the door to the restaurant. He’d already ordered three appetizers and was munching away anxiously at the third now. He was on edge, because at any moment Shikamaru would be walking through those doors. That is, if he decided to show.  
The thought hadn’t even occurred to the young Akimichi, and now he was shooting eyes to the booth across the room. The booth where Ino, Sakura and Tenten were squished in one seat with Asuma lounging across from them. His sensei, in contrast to the girls, looked bored, with nothing to entertain him but the toothpick hanging from his mouth. The girls of course, were giggling together behind one of the menus, peering over the top like three very obvious spies.   
Choji saw Ino’s nose peek over, and she gave his worried eyes a glare, waving for him to stop giving away their position.  
It was Ino’s idea again, of course. He didn’t even know why he was still listening to that girl, he supposed it was because she could be convincing...ly pushy at time. Of course everything she came up with sounded good in theory, but once it came down to it he started seeing the tragic flaws in their plans. He was in the middle of kicking himself mentally for the fourth time when he caught sight of a familiar black ponytail making it way through the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls duck out of sight. He swallowed his last bite hard and prepared himself for what was coming.  
The boy scanned the crowd with calculating eyes, before they fell on Choji, making his heart leap into his throat. A sigh escaped him as he watched his crush closing the distance between them. Eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed together in a tight thin line. Pouting, most likely at being forced to be here Choji concluded.  
Even with the sour expression Choji found him charming and he let himself sink into a daze as the other picked his way through the bustling workers. He was so out of it he hardly noticed when Shikamaru stood at last at the edge of the table. His lips moved, and Choji lazily mirrored the movement with his own mouth before realizing he was talking.  
“Hu- what?” He stammered, blinking his way back to reality.  
“I said: did she drag you into this too?” He repeats, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Choji’s eyes follow it to where the girls and their Sensei were, staring intently across the restaurant at them.  
“W-w-what? N-no! I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Choji stammers far too much, he realizes, for it to be a convincing lie. Shikamaru simply sighs and slides into the seat across from him.  
“Don’t tell me you’re in on this, wait, a-are you wearing a tie?” He throws his hands out to gesture at Choji’s chest, and then rolls his eyes.  
“I-I just thought we could have a nice dinner,” Choji attempts once more to diffuse this situation. “T-tea?” He offers, but Shikamaru looks like he might smack the pot from his hand.  
“Cho, I can see Ino hiding in the corner and what the hell is Asuma doing here!”  
“He wanted to tag along….” Choji interjected cringing at his own stupidity. Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief, and then, as if coming to some sort of conclusion, relaxed into the booth. “Alright. Okay, let’s do this.” He sighs.   
Choji blinks a few times, trying to make sense of things and then realizes Shikamaru is waiting for him to do something. His shaking hands go to the tea kettle, and he pours his friend a cup. Hands moving to his chest after as he sits back down, smoothing out his nicest white shirt. “Y-you look nice tonight,” He stammered, recalling one of the lines Ino had told him to use. “Would you like a Gyoza?” He added quickly, before Shikamaru could react to the complement.  
Shikamaru looked at the outstretched hand and chopsticks, then up to Choji’s face and back down to the food offering. He repeated the action a few times before rolling his eyes and leaning forward, mouth open wide.  
The boy’s both heard the squeal from across the room, causing the Nara’s eyebrow to twitch into an angry position. They managed, however, to ignore the reaction for the time being.  
Quiet blanketed the table once more as he chewed his mouthful and swallowed without incident, leaning back against the seat. He never once opened an eye or bothered to uncross his arms as he sat. Leaving Choji plenty of opportunity to wiggle and squirm with unease in his seat.  
“H-have you looked at the menu. This place is a little expensive. Don’t worry about the prices though, I’ve got the bill.” He started nervously, trying to feint confidence as he and Ino had practiced.  
The sudden bang against the table made Choji jump, his face jerking up to see Shikamaru leaving his seat with a frown set deep on his face. The two locked eyes, and the whole restaurant seemed to silence just for this. He knew for sure that Asuma and the girls would be on the edges of their seats at least.  
“Are you kidding me Cho?” The boy glowered, and Choji could tell he was doing his best to stay calm, hands wringing a napkin between them. “What has gotten into you? Is Ino feeding you this crap? I get it- you like me, and I liked you too before you started acting like... like a crazy person! I mean when have I ever liked roses!” He scoffed, gesturing to the flowers on the table.  
Choji stared at him speechless with nothing but hurt in his eyes. Of course he was hurt. He’d been fretting over this very thing for the past three days, and now the worst was happening. He sniffled, blinking back tears the best he could, knowing if he cried it would only make Shikamaru feel bad. It wasn’t his fault after all, Choji was the idiot. The worst was, he knew it was true, every word of it.  
Shikamaru didn’t like festivals, he didn’t care about ‘sexy’ or candle lit dinners- in fact it was pretty fair to assume he hated these things. Festivals were crowded, sexy girls were the definition of troublesome, and he hated dressing up.  
The wrinkled napkin hit the table and Choji watched his best friend storm through the doors of the restaurant. Leaving him with the mess of a broken heart to clean up.  
___

 

Choji raced through the streets. He yanked first at the tie around his neck, and then slowly, with some difficulty, tore through the buttons of his shirt. His shoes went last, they were in no way suitable for running.  
Ino had spent twenty minutes ‘talking’ him down and out of a hysterical fit of tears that erupted from him as soon as Shikamaru left. It was Asuma who put some sense back into him though. Asuma who leaned in over the unhelpful girl, looked him dead in the eye and said:  
“You can make this right Choji, you know you can. Just be who he already liked.”  
In that moment he knew he was right. They were best friends, the perfect team. If anyone could read Shikamaru like a book it was him. Which is why he knew exactly what to do, and exactly where to go.  
The training grounds were quiet when he arrived. The sun was just giving one last wince before the night. Shikamaru was spread out in the grass, catching the last few clouds before they blew over. The night would be clear, the stars already breaking through the twilight. He approached quietly, forcing his ragged breathing to slow despite the recent sprint, and he settled in the grass next to his friend. The pounding in his chest could easily be brushed off as a result of the exercise too, making it somehow easier to place a hand over the Nara’s.  
Fingers tensed under his, only causing Shikamaru to grasp at the hand that startled him. Choji felt his own tension melt into relief when he kept holding on.  
They sat quietly for a moment, staring at the emerging stars until Choji got the courage to speak.  
“Did you really mean it?” He says at last. He knows he doesn’t need to specify. Just like Choji can read him Shikamaru does the same. He knows what he means, that much is written on his face.  
“Of course,” Shikamaru replies without turning his head. “I meant the part about you acting crazy too. It was really… uncomfortable Cho,” he sighed finally turning to look at the other boy.  
Choji felt Shikamaru’s fingers tighten around his hand. He thought he caught a flash of tenderness pass over his friend’s face but he didn’t have time to process it because Shikamaru was leaning in.  
Choji closed his eyes, heart fluttering before their lips even connected. He sucked in a breath, and waited.   
And waited.   
He could feel him, mere inches from kissing. So why wasn’t he?  
Choji was about to voice the question when Shikamaru spoke for him.  
“Why didn’t you kiss me then? At the fireworks.” His breath was just a ghost against his lips and he shivered. Even without touching he could feel the movement of his mouth at every word and it was driving him crazy. Why didn’t Shikamaru just kiss him already?  
“I was scared.” Came Choji’s delayed reply. He felt his voice shake, his nerves making him jump when Shikamaru’s nose brushed his.  
“Are you scared right now?”  
Choji nodded, and then changed his mind and shook his head.  
“So why don’t you kiss me now?”  
It was a good question. Choji thought. He supposed it was a lack of permission stopping him now, because he’d already made Shikamaru mad before he didn’t want to overstep any bounds.  
But that was a bit like permission wasn’t it? Shikamaru wanted him too. He must have, or else he wouldn’t be so close.  
“How troublesome.” His friend interrupted his thoughts suddenly, and next thing Choji knew, the gap was closed as Shikamaru tugged at his hand and Choji fell into him.   
It was a feeling of bliss, a happiness the swelled in his chest and blew through his entire being. It was a feeling of relief, of love, of joy and just... finally.   
Most of all it felt like finally.  
They broke apart once, Choji readjusted himself, moved closer, grabbed more of Shikamaru and kissed him again.  
Even when they stopped Choji held fast to him, now that he had him he wouldn’t allow anything to take him away. He nuzzled against the other boys neck, pressing kisses to him there until Shikamaru was giggling, falling over and slapping him away. Still he wrestled him into a hug, the two collapsing to the grass in a heap of childish laughter.  
It was bliss, it was utter happiness. This boy was his. No cheap tricks, pick up lines or clever ruses. No need for a woman’s touch. Shikamaru was his.  
Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!!  
> WOO
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what the future holds but I can certainly say, I do want to come back to this and expand it WAY more  
> This is actually more like a rough draft of what I wanted to write lmao but I was just too stressed to put that much time and effort into it...  
> If I do ever get around to it though, I can promise I will post the revamped version when it is at least twice the length and probably delete this one... Still, I hope it was enjoyable enough but I also hope I do get to work on the final draft of this too =d  
> In the mean time please let me know what you thought!  
> Thanks much love and kisses <3


End file.
